Fetishism
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Tiga kali Sasuke melihat laki-laki bertelanjang dada di hadapannya, dalam tiga situasi yang berbeda. NaruSasu KakaSasu ItaSasu. AU


_**Fetishism**_

 _ **By**_ **Red**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Listening to: Pillow Talk**_ **\- Zayn Malik (/nyengir),** _ **I'm not The Only One**_ **\- Sam Smith,** _ **Keep Pushing Me**_ **\- Gabrielle Aplin,** _ **Secret of Wysteria**_ **\- Oliver (serius, saya ngetik fanfic ini sambil ngedengerin lagu horor ini haha)**

 _ **Enjoy**_

.

.

.

I

Sasuke sedang belajar di kamarnya ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan sedikit kasar, pertanda bahwa seseorang masuk tanpa izin—dan tak mencoba untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu—ke kamarnya. Ia mendengar suara helaan napas puas, lalu bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin disini dulu sebentar."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sekenanya tanpa melihat ke arah orang itu. Fokusnya sepenuhnya ada pada buku tugas di hadapannya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Itachi tengah duduk di tepi kasur di dekatnya, memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang.

Entah apa yang diinginkan kakak bodohnya itu, Sasuke tak mau peduli. Soal fisika yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei hari ini sulit sekali, membuatnya mengerutkan kening sejak satu jam terakhir. Ia bukannya bodoh, hanya saja soal-soal ini butuh pemikiran yang lebih dibandingkan soal-soal sebelumnya.

"Hari ini panas sekali." Itachi berkata lagi.

"Hn."

"AC di kamarku mati."

"Oh."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan tugas."

"Tugas apa?"

"Fisika."

"Oh," respon Itachi, kemudian ia diam. Sasuke berharap pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu tak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, karena, _serius_ , Sasuke sedang butuh konsentrasi sekarang. Ia selalu mengerjakan apapun dengan sempurna, dan ia tak ingin Itachi merusak kesempurnaan pekerjaannya dengan—

"Kakashi-sensei mengajar di kelasmu?"

 _Damn_.

"Hn."

"Jawablah dengan bahasa yang benar, _baka_ _otoutou_."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tangannya menggenggam pensil dengan kuat, berharap rasa jengkelnya bisa tersalurkan kepada pensil mekanik tersebut. "Diamlah, _Aniki_. Aku sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas," katanya ketus.

Ia merasakan Itachi bangkit berdiri dari kasur. Itachi pasti mengerti untuk tak menganggunya dan akan kembali ke kamar, walau kalau dipikir kembali, Sasuke yakin Itachi bukan orang yang akan pergi jika seseorang menyuruhnya pergi. Ia bukan orang yang akan diam jika orang menyuruhnya diam.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tak terlalu terkejut ketika ia merasakan Itachi berjalan ke arahnya, lalu merasakan tubuh kakak bodohnya itu di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu menunduk untuk melongok tugas yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke—ia tahu Itachi menunduk karena ia bisa merasakan napas Itachi menerpa telinganya, kemudian tekanan yang tiba-tiba pada bahu kanannya.

Kakak bodohnya itu menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sasuke.

"Tak perlu bantuan, Sasuke?" bisik Itachi.

Sasuke merinding. Ia mengangkat bahunya agar Itachi tak menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sasuke, lalu mendorong kepala Itachi ke belakang dengan tangannya yang tak memegang pensil, "Tak usah."

"Aku bisa membantumu, kau tahu. Kau terlihat sedikit kesulitan mengerjakannya."

Sasuke mendengus. Dengan kesal ia memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Itachi, "Kau bisa membantuku dengan menutup mulutmu da—"

Kata-kata Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokan. Matanya membulat.

Tepat di hadapannya, Itachi berdiri melipat tangan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Bukan. Bukan wajah dan ekspresi sang kakak yang membuat mata Sasuke membulat. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Itachi tak mengenakan apapun selain _low_ _rise_ _jeans_ yang membalut kakinya yang panjang.

 _Topless_.

Di depannya.

 _Ouch_.

Mulut Sasuke mengatup. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Kulit tubuh Itachi terlihat sedikit merah. Mata Sasuke melesat menelusuri bahu Itachi yang kekar, lalu bergerak menuju lengannya yang terbalut otot. Pastinya akan nyaman sekali jika tubuhnya dilingkari oleh tangan itu. Dan dada bidang Itachi terlihat menggoda untuk diperhatikan lebih lama. Iris kelam Sasuke lalu turun ke arah perut sang kakak, mengagum—

Sasuke mengerjap. _Apa_ _yang_ _baru_ _saja_ _ia_ _pikirkan_?

Panas merambati wajah Sasuke.

Ia tahu ia mempunyai _fetish_ aneh soal bagian atas pria—oke, itu memang terdengar _oh_ - _sangat_ - _gay_ sekali—tapi, mengagumi tubuh kakaknya sendiri?

 _Hell_.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia berusaha agar wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi paling 'tanpa ekspresi' di wajahnya. "Mengapa kau tak pakai baju, _baka_ _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk terdengar dingin. Ia mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk memelototi tubuh Itachi sampai puas.

 **Ugh**. Menjijikan sekali _fetish_ -nya ini, batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Panas, _otoutou_ ," jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke tersedak. _Panas_ , katanya? Apakah kakaknya itu panas karena merasa _horn_ —

Oh, _shut_ _up_.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "Kau tak malu berkeliaran di rumah tanpa memakai baju?" _walau_ _aku_ _tak_ _keberatan_ _kau_ _bertelanjang_ _dada_ _tiap_ _hari_ , lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Itachi mengerutkan kening, "Kau membuatnya terdengar salah, Sasuke," kata Itachi seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Dan aku tak berkeliaran di rumah, aku berkeliaran di kamarmu."

"Itu—" Sasuke berhenti, mencari-cari kata yang pas. "Sama saja."

"Aku hanya bertelanjang dada, Sasuke. Bukan memamerkan _asetku_ kemana-mana."

Oh. Andai saja jika itu memang sekedar 'hanya' untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia menunduk, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras seperti habis lari marathon. Ah, tidak. Bahkan lari marathon pun tak membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar sekencang ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, mungkin bingung mengapa Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Aku tak—" kata-kata Sasuke lagi-lagi terhenti. Ia menengadah, menatap kakaknya dengan sorot dingin sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku, _baka_ _Aniki_ , jadi keluarlah."

"Oh," Itachi diam sebentar, mengamati wajah Sasuke. "Baiklah. Selamat mengerjakan."

Dan Itachi berjalan keluar tanpa melihat lagi ke arahnya. Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memutar kursinya untuk kembali berkutat dengan soal fisika, tapi ia tak bisa fokus.

Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa fokus setelah melihat _itu_?

 _Damn_ soal fisika. _Damn_ Itachi. _Damn_ _fetish_ -nya.

 _ **Damn**_ **Sasuke**.

 **Fetishism © Red Twain - 2016**

II

"Kau kusut sekali hari ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendelik pada pada orang yang mengatakan itu saat ia baru saja memasuki kelas. Ia menyimpan tasnya dengan sedikit kasar, duduk di kursi dengan bringas dan memancing senyum paling menyebalkan di wajah sepupunya, Sai, yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, _zombie_ ," desis Sasuke tajam. Ia sungguh ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan depresi, namun ia sadar mengatur ulang rambutnya membutuhkan waktu yang tak sedikit. Oleh karena itu, ia mendengus keras-keras, menatap tajam siapapun yang melihatnya sampai-sampai membuat mereka mengkeret ketakutan di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali Sai. Selalu 'kecuali Sai' karena sepupunya itu punya kekebalan alami untuk menangkal segala jenis tatapan mematikan milik Sasuke.

Dan, tentu saja Naruto, sahabat-tapi-musuhnya yang tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak tadi.

Tapi ia sedang tak mau memikirkan Naruto, karena mungkin si bodoh itu sedang menolong nenek menyebrang di jalan atau ibu hamil yang ingin melahirkan namun suaminya entah menghilang kemana atau kucing liar yang tak bisa turun dari pohon atau mengejar perampok yang menjambret tas seorang gadis muda atau apapun itu yang membuatnya terlambat datang ke kelas.

Semalaman Sasuke tak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya. Setiap kali ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, bayangan kakak bodohnya yang _topless_ menghantui pikirannnya berulang kali, membuatnya salah fokus. Ia berusaha menatap soal-soal di depannya, tapi soal-soal itu malah berubah menjadi bayangan Itachi yang _topless_.

Sasuke pasrah dengan tugasnya yang akan dikumpulkan hari ini, pada jam pelajaran pertama.

Oh sialan sekali nasibnya. Dan sialan sekali fetishnya.

Kakashi-sensei tak datang pada sepuluh menit pertama jam pelajaran. Sasuke tahu _sensei_ yang satu itu punya kebiasaan untuk terlambat. Ia bisa saja memanfaatkan keterlambatannya dengan mencontek tugas milik Sai, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan harga dirinya tercoreng. Ia hanya mengeluarkan buku tugasnya di atas meja, menatapnya dengan kepasrahan luar biasa.

Sampai sebuah kepala menyembul dari arah pintu depan.

"Siapa representatif kelas ini?"

Itu bukan suara Kakashi. Sasuke mendongak, melihat Mitarashi Anko berdiri disana alih-alih Hatake Kakashi.

Dengan lipatan di dahi Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya. "Saya, sensei."

"Ah," Anko mengangguk. "Uchiha-kun, Kakashi-sensei menunggumu di ruang guru."

Kalau sejak tadi ada di ruang guru, mengapa ia tak datang ke kelas?

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Ia bangkit, berjalan ke luar kelas menuju ruang yang dimaksud Anko.

Ia melihat Kakashi bersender pada mejanya, langsung menatap ke arah pintu saat Sasuke masuk.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun," sapa Kakashi, matanya melengkung ramah. "Kemari. Ada yang harus kukatakan."

Sasuke melangkah maju, tak bersuara. Ia balas memandang gurunya, menunggu dengan penasaran apa yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi yang tertutup masker.

Kakashi menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padanya, "Aku ada urusan keluar sebentar, dan mungkin tak akan kembali hingga jam pelajaran berakhir. Fotokopi tugas yang kuserahkan padamu dan bagikan pada setiap anggota kelas. Pastikan mereka mengerjakannya, dan kumpulkan semuanya di mejaku, oke?"

Sasuke menatap soal-soal dalam lembar kertas yang diberikan Kakashi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, _Fuuuuuuuuck_.

"Oh. Dan jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas yang kuberikan kemarin." Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum yang tak terlihat karena masker tipis itu menghalangi bibirnya. "Kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sopan dan berbalik. Belum juga ia mencapai pintu, ia mendengar suara pekikan tertahan dari mulut Kakashi.

Lalu suara benda jatuh.

Disusul benda jatuh yang lain.

Kemudian umpatan.

Sasuke buru-buru memutar badannya, hanya untuk melihat Kakashi yang terduduk di lantai seraya mengerang memegangi bahunya. Kotak-kotak buku beserta isinya berceceran.

Dan sebuah pensil menggelinding ke arah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pensil itu dengan bingung. Sejurus kemudian ia tersadar dan buru-buru melangkah ke arah Kakashi.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi tersenyum, walau terlihat aneh karena seluruh otot wajahnya mengerut menahan sakit. "Aku tak apa-apa, Uchiha-kun. Hanya ... terkilir _sedikit_ dan terhantam beberapa benda."

Sasuke tak yakin kalau Kakashi baik-baik saja. Pria itu mencengkram bahu kirinya dengan erat. Sasuke lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia tak melihat satupun guru di ruangan itu.

Mereka pasti sedang mengajar, pikir Sasuke sedikit panik.

"S-saya akan mengantar anda ke ruang kesehatan, _Sensei_."

"Tak perlu, Uchiha-ku—"

"Ayo, _Sensei_."

Kakashi menatapnya lama, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia sebaiknya mengikuti perkataan Sasuke atau tidak. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah, sesekali meringis.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kesehatan. Lembar kertas tugas yang diberikan Kakashi tak ada di tangan Sasuke, mungkin tertinggal di ruang guru. Ia melirik Kakashi yang masih mengernyit, tak berkomentar.

"Oh astaga. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kakashi?" Shizune menyambut mereka di pintu masuk. Ia menunjuk kasur yang paling dekat dengannya, lalu berkata lagi, "Duduk disana, dan katakan padaku kau kenapa."

"Terpeleset," balas Kakashi seraya melangkah menuju kasur yang ditunjuk.

"Terpeleset?" ulang Shizune heran. "Itu terdengar bodoh sekali."

Kakashi terkekeh, yang kemudian disesalinya karena bahunya yang sakit bergetar dan membuatnya tambah sakit. "Seseorang meninggalkan pensil di lantai, dan aku terpeleset."

"Kurasa hanya terpeleset saja tak akan membuat bahumu terlihat sakit begitu, Kakashi."

Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Shizune dalam hati. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Benar," timpal Kakashi, "Saat terpeleset aku mencari pegangan, tapi sepertinya tubuhku sudah terlanjur kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku sempat menggapai rak buku di atas mejaku, dan sebelum aku menyadari kalau meraih kotak buku itu bukan tindakan yang bijak, aku sudah jatuh ke lantai, bahuku terkilir, dan kotak buku itu jatuh menimpa bahuku juga." Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk menghela napas. "Kau tahu apa yang jatuh? Kamus bahasa inggris setebal lima belas senti."

"Kau pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang."

"Kau bercanda?" Wajah Kakashi mengerut lagi, "Tentu saja sangat, _sangat_ sakit, terima kasih," ungkap Kakashi, walau nadanya terdengar seperti sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun.

Mata Kakashi lalu bersibobrok dengan iris kelam milik Sasuke. Laki-laki itu seperti tersadar. " _Oh_ ," katanya, "Kau benar-benar membantu, Uchiha-kun. Terima kasih banyak. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekaran—"

"Atau, kau bisa membantuku sebentar, Uchiha-kun," sela Shizune riang.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Membantu? Apa?"

"Tolong bukakan kemeja yang dipakai Kakashi."

Mendadak pikiran Sasuke kosong. Apa ... apa katanya tadi? Bukakan kemeja Kakashi? _**Buka**_ ... kemeja Kakashi? Bukankah itu berarti ia akan melihat apa yang ada di balik kain yang membungkus tubuh gurunya itu?

Apa ... yang ada di balik kemeja itu?

Yang ada di baliknya?

 **Di** **balik** **kemejanya**?

Oh.

 _Fuck_.

Protesan Kakashi membuat Sasuke dibawa kembali ke realita. "Aku bisa membuka bajuku sendiri, Shizune," katanya lelah.

Sasuke entah merasa senang atau kecewa mendengarnya.

"Biarkan Sasuke melakukannya, Kakashi. Bahumu terluka," balas Shizune.

"Bahu kiriku," koreksi Kakashi, "Aku bisa melepas kancingnya dengan tangan kananku. Jangan membuat muridku repot, Shizune," pria berambut abu itu menoleh pada Sasuke, mengisyaratkannya agar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke mungkin akan segera pergi kalau saja ia tak melihat tatapan tajam Shizune padanya, menyuruhnya untuk tak pergi. "Kau tak bisa melakukannya dengan satu tangan, Kakashi. Dan itu bisa saja memberatkan bahumu."

"Tapi—"

"Mengapa bukan Anda saja yang membukanya, Shizune-sensei?" Sasuke memotong. Ia bosan mendengar percakapan kedua orang di depannya itu.

Shizune mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Jika seorang _**wanita**_ _**dewasa**_ membuka kancing seorang _**pria**_ _**dewasa**_ di ruangan dimana ada kasur disana, apa yang akan kau pikirkan?"

Sebuah gambaran melintas di pikiran Sasuke, dan ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Ini ... tidak seperti itu."

"Ini memang tidak seperti itu, Uchiha-kun," tukas Shizune, "Sudahlah. Tolong copot baju Kakashi sementara aku menyiapkan kompresan."

Keputusan Shizune itu mutlak. Kali ini Sasuke ingin mengumpat sekaligus menjerit senang karena keputusan sang perawat. Wajahnya masih memanas ketika ia berjalan ragu-ragu mendekati Kakashi yang menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sama sekali, _Sensei_ ," balas Sasuke, susah payah menahan tangannya agar tak gemetar.

Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kakashi. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan napas sang guru menerpa bagian atas kepalanya. Tangannya lantas terangkat untuk melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakan Kakashi dan melepas simpulnya.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar. Tangannya bergerak menuju kancing teratas kemeja Kakashi, membukanya dengan gugup. Ia merasakan tatapan Kakashi mengarah padanya, tapi Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tatapan itu.

Kulit dibalik kemeja itu terlihat sekilas ketika Sasuke membuka kancing ketiga. Ia menelan salivanya, lalu melanjutkannya ke kancing keempat.

Dan kelima.

Dan keenam.

Dan seterusnya hingga ia menemukan kancing terakhir pada bagian kemeja yang sebelumnya disisipkan ke celana sang guru.

Dan mulai melepas kemeja itu dari tubuh Kakashi.

Dan terkutuklah bagian atas tubuh Kakashi yang membuatnya hampir meneteskan air liur.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan badan gurunya itu ... sekeren ini. Ia memiliki kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dari kulit pucat Sasuke. Dadanya lebih bidang dari dada Itachi yang dilihatnya kemarin, dan begitu menggoda untuk dijilat. Sasuke baru tahu Kakashi memiliki tato di bagian lengannya yang berotot, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat maskulin dan seksi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun selain tubuh Kakashi. Oke. Ini sangat buruk. Fetishnya sudah semakin parah.

"Bahumu hijau ungu begitu, Kakashi," komentar Shizune dari belakang Sasuke. Ia membawa kantung kompresan berisi es untuk bahu Kakashi. Alih-alih memutari Sasuke, wanita itu malah terus melangkah ke depan. Ia berdecak. "Tak kusangka kau seceroboh ini."

Sasuke tak sempat bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari sana ketika Shizune mendekati Kakashi. Wanita itu meletakkan kompresan pada bahu Kakashi—dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi, dan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di antara mereka otomatis terdorong ke depan.

Hidung Sasuke menyentuh dada bidang sang guru fisika, dan ia tercekat.

Apa yang harus Sasuke katakan sekarang?

Ah, _rite_. _Fuck_.

Dan ia ingin sekali menjilat kulit itu.

Sasuke tersedak, " _Sensei_ —"

"Pegang ini, Kakashi," ucap Shizune, tak menyadari kondisi Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memekik, "Oh astaga, maafkan aku Uchiha-kun!" Ia melangkah mundur, dan Sasuke buru-buru mendorong kursinya mundur dari Kakashi. Ia berdeham. Wajahnya merah seperti lipstik yang melapisi bibir Shizune.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kelas, _Sensei_ ," ucap Sasuke terbata. Ia berdiri, membungkuk dengan kaku dan melesat pergi ke pintu sebelum Kakashi ataupun Shizune sempat merespon.

Begitu berada di luar pintu, Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, dan saat Sasuke menyekanya dengan ibu jari, wajahnya tambah panas.

Darah melekat pada jari tangannya itu.

 **Fetishism © Red Twain - 2016**

III

"Jadi, sekarang kau akan pergi ke rumah Naruto?"

Sai bertanya sesaat setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Ia melihat map berisi catatan-catatan dan tugas hari ini yang akan diberikan pada Naruto di atas meja Sasuke, lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa. "Kenapa Naruto tak sekolah?"

Sasuke memasukkan barang terakhirnya ke dalam tas, memutar mata pada Sai dan menjawab dengan ketus, "Aku tak tahu."

"Kau temannya tapi kau tak tahu alasan Naruto absen?"

Sasuke memutar mata, lagi. "Kau juga temannya, _zombie_. Apakah kau tahu mengapa si idiot itu tak sekolah?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

Sasuke mendengus keras, "Tidak? Kau temannya tapi kau tak tahu apapun? Oh," sindir Sasuke sinis. Ia meraih tasnya, lalu berjalan keluar tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arah Sai.

Tak biasanya Naruto seperti ini: bolos sekolah tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke. Sasuke tak berpikiran macam-macam ketika pagi tadi ia tak melihat Naruto. Ia sibuk menghalangi pikirannya untuk tak mengingat tubuh Itachi yang membuatnya kesulitan tidur tadi malam. Dan laki-laki pirang itu memang biasa terlambat, mirip seperti Kakash—

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia jadi teringat lagi kejadian di ruang kesehatan.

Uh, oke. Intinya, saat ini Sasuke merasa khawatir. Mengapa sahabatnya itu tak menghubunginya sama sekali? Atau paling tidak, menghubungi pihak sekolah agar ia tahu kondisinya sekarang? Sasuke sudah mencoba menghubunginya berulang kali, tapi ponsel lelaki itu sama sekali tak aktif. Pesannya tak dibalas. Line-nya tak dibaca. Email nihil.

Kemana perginya anak itu?

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke telah berada di depan pintu rumah sang Uzumaki, menekan bel dengan sedikit tekanan. Tangan lainnya yang bebas menggenggam map coklat yang sejak tadi dibawanya dengan erat. Ia berharap Naruto akan membuka pintu dengan cengiran seperti biasa, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin bolos sekali saja. Ia tak akan memukul kepalanya yang keras itu asal Naruto baik-baik saja.

Namun yang membuka pintu adalah seorang wanita berambut merah. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan yang kemudian ditutupi dengan senyum ramah. "Ah, Sasuke-kun."

"Kushina-basan," sapa Sasuke sopan. "Aku ingin bertemu Naruto."

"Naruto?" Alis wanita itu naik, "Memangnya kalian tak pulang bersama?"

Kata-kata itu membuat pemahaman menghantam otak Sasuke.

Kushina hanya tahu bahwa anak satu-satunya itu pergi ke sekolah, dan belum pulang.

Kushina tak tahu kalau Naruto sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di area sekolah.

Naruto tak ada di rumahnya.

Ia menghilang entah kemana, tak bisa dihubungi.

Rasa panik merambati pikiran Sasuke. Si bodoh itu ... tak berkelahi lagi, kan? Ia tak mencari gara-gara dengan sekolah lain lagi, kan?

 _Ia baik-baik saja, kan_?

Kushina bertanya lagi, "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke hendak menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Kushina tak tahu Naruto tak muncul di sekolah. Oleh karena itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, berharap Kushina tak mengetahui kebohongan dan kecemasannya.

Kushina tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Naruto tak bisa berlama-lama marah padamu. Kau ingin mampir sebentar?"

"Kurasa tidak, _Basan_ ," tolak Sasuke lalu membungkuk, "Aku permisi."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia menaiki bis, hampir melewati halte sekitar rumahnya karena pikirannya tercecer kemana-mana. Dimana Naruto sekarang? Dimana si bodoh itu? Sudah cukup Sasuke merasa lelah karena kejadian Itachi dan Kakashi.

Ia kembali menghubungi Naruto.

 _Nomor yang Anda tuju saat in—_

Erangan lolos dari mulut Sasuke.

Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk menatap jalan. Otaknya memikirkan segala kemungkinan dimana Naruto berada sekarang. Ia mungkin berada di rumah teman berandalannya yang dulu. Tapi, tak mungkin. Naruto sudah berjanji tak akan menemui teman-teman lamanya yang berbahaya. Ia sudah berubah. Ia bukan pembuat onar lag—oke, ia memang masih berbuat kenakalan, tapi tak separah tahun-tahun lalu.

Naruto sudah berjanji padanya.

Tapi bukan tak mungkin pemuda pirang itu mengingkari janjinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke ingat tahun-tahun dimana pemuda itu selalu datang ke sekolah dengan lebam dimana-mana. Sikapnya masih kasar dan semaunya. Sasuke ingat ia hampir pingsan melihat Naruto terkapar di jalan dengan darah tergenang dan pecahan kaca berserakan. Naruto segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan ia melihat Kushina menangis histeris melihat keadaan putranya. Kepala Naruto bocor, rusuk-rusuknya patah dan luka sayatan di punggung dan perut pemuda itu.

Sasuke refleks memejamkan matanya. Itu adalah hari paling kelam dalam hidup Sasuke. Seumur hidupnya ia tak mau mengalami hal itu lagi.

Dan Sasuke membatu di tengah jalan.

Bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi lagi? Ponsel Naruto tak bisa dihubungi seperti waktu itu. Ia pergi ke sekolah dari rumah tapi tak pernah sampai, seperti waktu itu. Ia—

Sasuke menelan salivanya. Tidak. Naruto tak berkelahi lagi. Ia sudah jadi anak baik sekarang.

Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumah, tapi berhenti lagi.

Lantas mengapa ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi? Mengapa Naruto tak menghubunginya? Mengapa ia tak memberitahu siapapun?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan ini. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja.

Kakinya kembali mengayun. Rumahnya sudah dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa rumah lagi. Sasuke ingin mandi, ingin menyegarkan pikirannya dari pikiran negatif.

Sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat berhenti.

Namun kali ini bukan oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif, melainkan karena seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bersandar pada pagar rumahnya.

Mata Sasuke membola.

Pemuda itu mungkin menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, karena kelopak yang menutupi matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris biru di baliknya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memplester cengiran kaku pada Sasuke.

" _Teme_."

Satu kata itu membuat Sasuke dibanjiri kelegaan.

Naruto berjalan menghampirinya, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Kemeja seragamnya berantakan, salah satu kancing teratasnya menghilang. Celananya kotor. Pipi dan rahang bawahnya berwarna ungu, seperti ... seperti ...

Seperti habis berkelahi.

Seketika kemarahan menggantikan rasa lega Sasuke. Si bodoh itu berkelahi lagi? Ia mengingkari janjinya dengan berkelahi lagi. Ia mengabaikan tangisan histeris ibunya saat di rumah sakit dengan berkelahi lagi.

Dengan geram Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto dan membuka pagar dengan kasar. Ia merasakan tangan Naruto menahan lengannya saat ia hendak pergi menjauh dari pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Lepas," desisnya.

"Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Jelaskan apa?" potong Sasuke sinis, "Jelaskan kalau kau baru saja berkelahi dan menang dengan bangga, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Tidak, Sasuke," kata Naruto panik. "Aku bisa jelask—"

"Cukup." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, "Aku tak mau penjelasan apapun. Pergilah, sebelum aku menambah lebam di wajah bodohmu itu."

"Sasuke, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu sebentar," Naruto terdengar frustasi sekaligus panik disaat yang bersamaan. Sasuke mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju pintu.

Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan Mikoto muncul di baliknya dengan lipatan di dahi.

"Kalian berkelahi?" tanyanya, terdengar tak senang.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya marah, dan menunjuk Naruto. "Dia yang berkelahi, bukan kami," katanya dingin.

Mata Mikoto beralih pada Naruto yang tak berkata-kata. "Kau terlihat berantakan sekali, Naruto-kun. Masuklah, dan mandilah di kamar Sasuke. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian berdua."

" _Kaasan_!" erang Sasuke jengkel. "Aku tak mau orang sialan itu masuk ke kamarku sekarang!"

"Jaga bahasamu, Sasuke," kata Mikoto tajam. "Dan Naruto-kun akan membersihkan diri di kamarmu, dan begitu kalian berdua keluar kamar, aku ingin kalian berdua sudah berbaikan. Mengerti?"

" _Kaasan—"_

"Mengerti, Sasuke?" Nada tajam Mikoto membuat Sasuke tak bisa memprotes lebih jauh. Ia masuk ke rumah dengan amarah meletup-letup, dan hampir membanting pintu kamar kalau saja Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya tak menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya. Ia melempar tasnya ke atas kasur, berdiri di ujung kamar dengan tangan terkepal dan menghadap dinding membelakangi Naruto.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lirih.

Sasuke enggan untuk menjawab. Ia mendengar desahan berat Naruto, lalu langkah kaki menjauh dan suara pintu ditutup. Entah pintu kamar Sasuke atau pintu kamar mandi Sasuke tak mau tahu. Ia menghabiskan waktunya bermenit-menit kemudian menatap dinding dengan kerutan dalam di kening dan picingan mata.

Sasuke marah karena Naruto berkelahi lagi. Ia kecewa karena Naruto mengingkari janjinya. Ia sedih karena mengingat wajah Kushina dan perasaannya jika ia tahu Naruto kembali adu tinju. Tapi ia bahagia karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya Naruto tak pulang dengan pecahan kaca menancap di bahunya.

Ia mendengar pintu dibuka, dan bau sabun Sasuke menyebar di ruangan itu. Naruto berjalan menuju lemari—mungkin berjalan menuju lemari karena Sasuke masih memandang dinding dan tak melihatnya. Ia mendengar bunyi resleting, bunyi _hanger_ yang digeser dan helaan napas.

"Aku hanya bisa menemukan celana _jeans_ -ku disini. Kemana bajuku yang kemarin tertinggal?"

Naruto bertanya padahal ia sendiri tahu Sasuke tak akan menjawabnya. Sasuke masih marah. Masalahnya sudah banyak sejak malam kemarin, dan ia tak mau menambah masalah lagi. Sudah cukup melihat Itachi dan Kakashi telanjang dada membuat otaknya macet—

Tunggu. Telanjang dada?

Sasuke terhenyak. Bukankah ... menilik dari perkataan Naruto, laki-laki itu sekarang hanya memakai celana _jeans_ -nya saja? Dan ia _bertelanjang_ _dada_? Di belakang Sasuke?

Sasuke menghantamkan dahinya pada dinding. _Tidak_ _lagi_ , raungnya dalam hati. Selama ini, setiap kali Naruto berkunjung dan menginap di rumahnya, Sasuke selalu mencari alasan untuk kabur agar ia tak melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi bertelanjang dada setelah mandi. Ia juga berganti baju setelah yang lain saat pelajaran olahraga, beralasan bahwa ia tak suka bau keringat laki-laki bercampur dalam satu ruangan.

Tapi sekarang ...

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi, tepat di belakangnya. Bahu Sasuke menegang. Kemarahannya menguap entah kemana. Ia tak mau berbalik, sungguh. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, tapi ia tiba-tiba merasakan cengkraman di bahunya, dan ia didesak ke dinding. Punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan keras.

Sasuke berseru marah, "Apa yang kau lakuk—"

Kata-kata selanjutnya tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya karena pikirannya mendadak dipenuhi gambaran tubuh sahabatnya yang tak mengenakan apapun kecuali jins berwarna abu-abu.

Sasuke terperangkap di antara dinding dan tubuh Naruto. Satu tangan pemuda itu menumpu pada tembok di sisi kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dengar—"

"Menyingkir, idiot," desis Sasuke walau rasa panas mulai merambati wajahnya. Ia mencium wangi shampoo miliknya pada surai pirang sang Uzumaki, membuat pikirannya kabur. Air menetes dari helaian rambutnya, mengaliri bahunya yang lebar, turun ke bawah menuju—

Tuhan. Jangan sampai Sasuke melihat ke bawah.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto dengan nada berat. "Hanya dengan cara ini kau akan mendengarkanku."

"Kau ingin wajahmu kupukul, idiot?" cela Sasuke, susah payah menjaga agar suaranya tak bergetar.

"Kalau begitu pukul wajahku sampai kau puas Sasuke. Lalu dengarkan aku."

Sasuke mencebik, "Sudah kubilang aku tak mau mendengar apapun alasanmu."

"Sasuke ..." Naruto menghela napas lelah, "Aku tak berkelahi."

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

"Oke, aku memang berkelahi tapi-hei, dengarkan aku." Tangannya yang tak bertumpu pada dinding kamar menyisir rambutnya dengan helaan napas lagi.

Sasuke menahan napas. Tidakkah Naruto sadar kalau dirinya terlihat sangat seksi melakukan itu dengan rambutnya yang basah dan tetesan air yang jatuh dengan dramatis?

"Aku tak mencari gara-gara duluan, _Teme_. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Aku sudah berubah," tuturnya, menarik napas dan melanjutkan, "Pagi tadi seseorang kena jambret, dan aku berhasil mengejarnya. Aku menghajarnya—hanya sedikit, oke?—agar ia tak bisa kabur dan polisi datang. Aku dibawa ke kantor dan ditanyai macam-macam. Aku baru bisa keluar beberapa jam kemudian, dan aku tahu aku akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah."

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Aku memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah, tapi di tengah jalan aku dihadang orang-orang yang sepertinya teman dari penjambret yang aku tangkap. Mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat dan berniat menghajarku untuk balas dendam. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menghajarnya, kan?" Naruto menunjuk pipinya yang lebam dengan telunjuknya. Ia menambahkan, "Saat aku sadar aku sudah menghajar mereka semua—sebelas orang, kalau tak salah—aku teringat padamu. Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Kau selalu punya pilihan, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bisa saja lari, atau tak menolong orang yang dirampok sejak awal. Kau selalu punya pilihan."

"Aku tak bisa mengabaikan orang yang membutuhkan bantuan, Sasuke. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi kau bukan malaikat, idiot," kata Sasuke jengah. "Dan kau tak mencoba menghubungiku sama sekali."

"Ponselku rusak terinjak orang-orang itu," jawab Naruto, wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan. "Aku tak pulang ke rumah karena tak mau ibuku cemas, jadi aku datang kesini, menunggumu."

Kemudian hening. Sasuke menghela napa. Ia tak mau melihat wajah Naruto, jadi ia menunduk ke bawah.

Sayangnya, itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Mata Sasuke mau tak mau tertuju pada perut sang Uzumaki. Ia menjengit. Perut Naruto adalah objek paling menarik yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Otot yang membentuk kotak-kotak disana terlihat sempurna, ditambah kulit Naruto yang kecoklatan dan tato yang melingkar pada bagian pusar. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk menyentuh perut _six_ - _packs_ , mengabaikan tatapan bingung Naruto.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menyentuhkan jemarinya pada kulit sang surai pirang.

"Err ... Sasuke?"

Mata Sasuke membulat. _DEMI TUHAN APA SIH YANG IA PIKIRKAAAAAN_?! Ia memelototi tangannya yang tinggal sejengkal lagi dari perut Naruto, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Sasuke tak mungkin menarik tangannya karena Naruto akan curiga dengan kelakuannya.

Oleh karena itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya itu dan meninju perut Naruto.

Naruto memekik.

Sasuke buru-buru berkata ketus, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, "Kau bilang aku boleh memukulmu, kan?"

 **Owari**

 _Note_ : AHAHAHHAHAH /ketawateruskeselek

(Sasuke: SIALAN LO RED! GUE DINISTAIN DISINI! BALIKIN IMEJ GUE BALIKIIIIIIN!)

Ehem. Oke. Ini fanfic pelampiasan saya karena saya entah kenapa susah banget ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya fanfic saya yang Contract, ahahahah. Dan sebenarnya fanfic ini buat ultahnya Sasuke kemaren, cuman telat. Iya telat. Maaf ya Sasuke /nyengir

(Sasuke: Hmph. Udah telat, nistain imej gue, maafnya sambil nyengir gitu. Cuih)

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

-Red


End file.
